Sibling Traditions
by Starlit Purple
Summary: Ashley and Jeff have an old holiday tradition together. Will it continue this year?


Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue.

**Sibling Traditions**  
by Starlit Purple

"Hey Jeff? Do you know where that Christmas paper we always put our wish lists on is?" Ashley poked her head in the kitchen where he was sitting, enjoying his breakfast—or brunch rather, he'd never been much of an early riser like his sister.

He washed his toast down with his orange juice and frowned at her, thinking. "Did it get put with all the Christmas stuff we packed away last year? I don't remember seeing it with any of Mom's stationary recently."

Ashley shrugged, putting her weight against the doorway. "I looked through the boxes we brought down Thanksgiving night, but I didn't see it anywhere. Unless I just overlooked it." She shrugged again and walked over to the table. She seated herself in the chair on Jeff's left and helped herself to a piece of toast from his plate.

He followed her hand until she took a bite. He waited until she was taking her second bite to say anything. "Oh! Would you like some toast? I made some just especially for you!"

Ashley smirked and reached out to push him lightly. "I'll make you another if you're that hungry." She looked back to the plate, which still had 2 pieces of toast and a few remnants of scrambled eggs and laughed. "How many have you had already?"

"Jus' this 'ne," he mumbled around the bite he'd just taken, holding up his half-eaten slice.

Ashley chuckled again, shaking her head. They heard the front door open and then close and Ashley hopped up to go see which of her parents was home.

She met her mom in the living room, setting her things down and walking to the closet to put up her coat. "How'd the shopping go, mom?"

Her mom gave her a look that said "don't ask," but she replied anyway. "Why do I go do my Christmas shopping on Black Friday again?"

Ashley scrunched her nose at her. "That bad?"

"Well, the good news is I got everything I wanted to get for your grandparents and your father and a few things for you two, but I was going to wait for your lists to finish up my shopping."

"Speaking of that, actually," she paused as her mother looked at her. "You wouldn't know where we packed the Christmas stationary would you? I asked Jeff, but he said he hadn't seen it."

"Oh!" She walked past Ashley down the hallway into her room, talking over her shoulder as she went. "Yes, I got it down last week. I was looking for the Christmas cards and it was packed up with them." Her voice rose a little once she'd reached her room, but it was only for a second. She walked back into the living room, stationary in hand, just as she'd finished her sentence.

Ashley smiled as she took the stationary from her. "Thanks mom!" She exclaimed over her shoulder as she bounded back into the kitchen with the paper.

"Well that answers my question," Jeff stated as he stood. He picked up his plate, now empty, and walked over to the sink.

"What question?" Ashley asked. She sat the stationary on the table and opened the dishwasher for Jeff as he finished rinsing his plate.

"Thanks!" He grinned at her and put his dish in the bottom rack of the dishwasher. "Who was home," he answered as she closed the dishwasher back up.

She nodded at him and moved back to the table to sit. "You gonna do it with me, like always?" She smiled her best little sister pleading smile and slid the stationary packet in his direction.

Jeff made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a scoff. "Aren't we getting a little old to be writing Santa letters still?"

"It's tradition, silly. We always do it. Why not?"

Jeff shrugged. "Well we already do the wish list for mom and dad, why even do the Santa letters? No one sees them."

This was true. They had always written letters to Santa when they were little, but when they found out that they weren't really going to the North Pole or even out of the house, they'd kept up the tradition anyway. Only they'd write down what they truly wanted, deep down, and instead of giving it to their parents to send, they'd put it under their pillows until Christmas.

"Oh fine, party pooper," Ashley mock-pouted. She took out a piece of Christmas decorated paper and put it in front of him anyway. "Mom still wants a list though." She stood and picked up the rest of the stationary. "I'll be in my room doing mine, if you change your mind."

Once in her room, the contents of the stationary now scattered over her bed and a pen in hand, she began her letter.

_Dear Santa,_

She stared at the opening greeting, realizing that she didn't know what she was going to ask for this year. She frowned. It was usually something not very plausible or possible for that matter, but she found it fun to dream big anyway. She liked being creative with these letters. They were simply written for her amusement, why not wish for something out of the ordinary, just 'cause?

A chime from her backpack distracted her thoughts and she dug her communicator out of the front pocket. "Ashley here. Is there trouble?"

"Uh...I mean, no...there's not—uh..." The voice on the other end was definitely Andros', but a very nervous Andros.

Ashley grinned at the thought of him making a 'social call'. "Andros? Everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah...uh I wanted to—I wondered if you'd like to..." He sighed, clearly frustrated that he couldn't get the words out. "If you still wanted to go to that 'Light up the Park' thing you mentioned before, I--I'd like to go with you..."

She could practically see him blushing right now and couldn't fight the smile that curved her features.

"Um...Ash?"

Oops. She shook herself out of her daydream and answered. "Of course! Do you want me to come up there later so we can get ready there?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then!"

She waited until she heard Andros cut the link before she let out a gleeful sigh. Catching sight of the letter in front of her, she smiled again. "I think I know what I want now," she said to no one in particular. She picked up her pen and went to work.

_Dear Santa,_

_It's just me this year, Jeff's declared himself "too old" for letters to you anymore._

_This year I thought I'd do this a little differently. Instead of wishing for the impossible, I'll go with what I really want this year._

_First and foremost, I wish for my family and closest friends a safe and happy year to come and that their wishes all come true._

_And for me, my wish is that things will grow between Andros and I and we'll continue to get to know each other more._

_And finally, _

_Love, Light, and Happiness Always_

There was a knock at her door, and she looked up as Jeff poked his head in. "You got anymore of that paper?"

Ashley smiled at him. "Yeah, one second. I'm almost done."

_Ashley_

She signed her name at the bottom of her letter and folded it up. Setting it to the side, she got out another piece of the festive stationary and handed it to her brother.

"Thanks," he told her as he turned to leave. He paused, like he was going to say something, then just smiled at her. He held up the paper in appreciation and nodded, then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Ashley smiled and reopened the letter. Picking up her pen, she added: _P.S. I was wrong. Make sure you __check under Jeff's pillow too when you come._

Satisfied with her letter, she folded it along the creases she'd made before and smoothed it out, reinforcing the folds once more. Selecting a yellow star sticker, she placed it on the folded letter to hold it together, then slid it safely under her pillow, where it would stay until Christmas.


End file.
